The Scorpion and the Rose
by Neonsocksandglitter
Summary: I must have imagined the hitch in his breath and the softening of his eyes. I knew I must have dreamt the subtle feeling of his hands reaching out and knotting themselves into the fabric of my jumper. My mouth tingled as I thought about his lips mere millimetres from mine. We didn't have almost kisses in broom closets. I must be delusional. That was the only explanation.
1. The Rose

**Editing the caption - this is not a Christmas story despite starting out at that time of year! I hope everyone is staying safe, the world seems such a scary place at the moment but if we all stick together, stay inside and wash our hands we can beat this! I hope this little story can provide a little light in the darkness.**

**Disclaimer: obvs none of the characters below are mine.**

* * *

**The Scorpion and the Rose**

Last minute Christmas shopping was not the one. I swear everyone becomes possessed this time of year, frantically dashing about realising they've forgotten to buy some garnish for the lavish turkey dinner or a present for a relative, or in my case, all my presents. It's not completely my fault though. I'd spent the last few months on assignment in America, I wasn't sure until yesterday that I'd even make it back in time for Christmas day. Knowing my family, I knew I couldn't rely on them being satisfied with my company being their present either; you can't unwrap that. Hence my current state of running round like a headless chicken. I had just found the most perfect gift for my brother, so I was slightly less frazzled than I was five minutes ago, however it still wasn't a pretty sight.

Adding the package to the already precariously tall pile balancing in the grip of my annoyingly short arms, I took a deep breath and headed towards where I thought the door might be. My line of sight was severely limited given my load, however I was able to stick my head out sideways to view the path in front of me. This resulted in a very attractive slanted hobble, my footing wary considering I was clumsy at the best of times.

I had just made it to the door when someone noticed a walking, wobbling stack of parcels and very kindly offered to hold it open for me. I yelled a hearty 'thanks' to my saviour, unable to see who had come to my rescue until it was too late to hide or embody one of my aliases. Not that I would have hidden of course, I'm a mature adult, and mature adults definitely do not hide from their problems.

...

Plastering a grin on my face in the hopes that it would hide all my awkward insecurities.

"Scorpius!"

I went to move my arms in a welcoming gesture, forgetting for a second that I had the entire shop's stock in my arms. The next minute was dedicated to me stumbling back and forth trying to stabilise the disaster waiting to happen. Essentially it involved me saying 'woah' about fifty times. The finale happened just as I'd managed to regain balance; I somehow managed to trip over my own feet and my gifts went flying. Brilliant.

Sitting dejectedly amongst my fallen friends I contemplated not getting up and celebrating Christmas right here by myself, on the ground outside my favourite shop. Why not, who's stopping me?

The 'who' then cleared his throat.

"You alright down there?"

I could feel my cheeks burning up. Glancing around to assess the damage, at least nothing seemed broken, except my pride, of course. I managed to pull myself to my feet, coming face to face with the man I'd been actively trying not to be face to face with ever again. He was wearing an amused smirk upon his stupidly glorious face. Ugh how come he always gets to be the calm collected one, and I'm always stuck being the clumsy incompetent mess?

"Oh Rosie, Rosie, Rosie." He sighed, shaking his head slightly. He was still smiling, but his face looked different to how I remembered it, like the mischievous glint from his eyes had disappeared. In fact the more I focused on him, the more he looked almost sad. But I guess that kind of assumption could only be made by someone who really knew him, and the pang in my chest was a stark reminder that that someone wasn't me anymore.

I must have been stuck in my reverie for a few moments as he politely cleared his throat.

"You alright?"

"What?" My brain was about 30 seconds behind the real world at this point. "Oh, yeah yeah, I just realised that this is actually the longest I've stood still in quite some time."

I smiled up at him.

"Been busy then?"

"Oh, you know." But did he? We hadn't properly caught up in years.

"Well, I'll let you get back to-"

"Do you want to get a drink?" I blurted out, immediately reprimanding myself internally. Who'd want to get a drink on Christmas Eve? Obviously he has other plans.

"Yes," his eyes lit up, "I'd love to."

His warm smile made by stomach do a backflip. Damn.

"Ok great," I mirrored his smile, "Just give me one minute."

I bent down to begin picking up my dropped parcels, silently cursing myself wondering how the hell I was going to stack them all up so masterfully again. Then, as if by magic, they began to rise up off the ground, coming to a stop about shoulder height. My eyes followed them up, and once again I met was with that amused smirk. The bastard had his wand out and a single eyebrow raised.

"Ohhhh. Didn't think of that." Was all I could manage before I stood, once again, and stalked off in the direction of the pub.

This was unprecedented. What were we supposed to talk about? Why were my palms so clammy? Scorpius was at the bar getting drinks and I was sat at a corner table freaking out. If I went back in time to when we were both eighteen, I never would have guessed this is how things would turn out. We were best friends, we had secrets, code words and inside jokes, and as well as all of that, we knew each other. Like _really_ knew each other. We had conversations through our facial expressions alone and I could read him like a book. We were so close that our fleeting relationships with respective partners imploded around us and we barely noticed. We had felt invincible.

I guess everyone around us thought we were in love, and that one day we'd realise it and live happily ever after. They were wrong of course, Scor and I were never like _that_, but the heavy presence of an unrelated boy took its toll on my relationships. This wasn't really a big deal when we were still in school, but the minute we graduated, the air changed. The adults in my life were no longer asking me how school was going, and instead began talking careers, marriage and families, and for a while, I listened.

Scorpius became second place to any prospective boyfriend. And between all my friends and family, plus the media, not a single fragment of my private life was able to remain private. All of a sudden headlines were rife with false rumours about 'Hermione Granger-Weasley's daughter' and who I'd 'been spotted with on my arm'.

Not that it was any easier for Scorpius. The 'Malfoy heir', as he was known to the Prophet, was constantly being chased down streets, and had taken to going out less and less as a result.

We were both realising, that life outside of Hogwarts was uncontained, unpredictable, and rife with drama. We stayed the same as best we could, despite barely ever getting the chance to catch up.

There was a moment though, right when the paparazzi storms were at their worst, I thought maybe, just maybe, things could have been different between us.

It was a cold winter night a few months after graduation. I'd just been rejected for the third time, this time for a job I didn't even want that much. Scorpius happened upon me drinking my sorrows away in my local. I hadn't seen him in a few weeks, he looked tired and dishevelled, but nevertheless he lit up when he saw me. Taking the bar stool next to mine, he ordered a firewhiskey. He'd owled me weeks back saying he had taken a job at his father's firm and hated every minute of it. At least the git could find a job though.

The bartender pushed the half full tumbler towards Scor, who immediately reached out and lifted it up.

"To life, no matter how shit it gets."

"Hear, hear." I murmured back.

Our glasses clinked softly, then he threw his head back and swallowed the entire contents as if it was water. In my peripheral vision I saw the door of the pub open, but I was too busy swilling the tiny volume of remaining amber liquid round my glass to realise who had entered.

"Oh shit, Rose, cameras." Leaning over the bar, he yelled to the barman asking if he had a broom closet we could hide in. He yanked me towards the back and before I could register what was happening I was flush against him, hiding in a cupboard clearly not meant for people.

"How the hell did they find us?" He grumbled.

He was still holding my hand, and I noticed how cold they were from being outside. As I looked up, I took in his appearance properly. Collar askew, stubble shadowing his chin, bloodshot eyes and red nose. Without thinking I reached out to touch it, hoping to warm it up. My fingers lightly tracing a line down from the top to the tip, then moving to push his longer than usual hair out of his eyes. Maybe it was the firewhiskey, maybe it was something else, but my hand started tingling at the touch.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What for?" He whispered back, his tired eyes now focused, as if he was trying to read me but for the first time was coming up short.

"That you're having such a shit time."

My fingers began tracing patterns through his hair as my eyes were held captive in his.

"Well, right now isn't so bad." He said so softly I nearly missed it.

His eyes darted down to my lips, and just as I thought maybe he would kiss me, it was over. The barman knocked on the door, the paparazzi had left the building. We were free.

He let go of my hand and slid out. By the time I had caught the breath I didn't realise I'd been holding and had made my way out of the cupboard, he was nowhere to be seen.

Soon after that, I was offered an internship for this tiny publishing house, rotten pay, rotten hours, but I got to write and that was all that mattered. I received a letter from him a few weeks later, it was short and succinct. He quit his job (already) and was going to go travelling for a bit. There was no mention of where he was travelling or when he was leaving. I ate a whole lot of ice cream that night, but the next morning I had to shake it off, there was a big story up for grabs in the office and I'd be damned if I wasn't going to get the scoop over some damn boy.

It wasn't until he'd been gone for a few months and the confused euphoria about our broom closet almost-rendezvous had subsided, leaving room for rational thoughts that I realised; he wasn't just some damn boy.

Back in the present, he returned with two firewhiskeys in hand. Sitting opposite me, he slid one across the table. I muttered my thanks.

"So," he started, "How have you been?"

"Busy, very busy."

"Yes, I've seen your articles." He smiled at me. "Rose Weasley reporting from Africa, Rose Weasley in Italy, Washington, Germany, New York. You've really done it, haven't you Rosie?"

Chuckling lightly, I nodded my head. Hang on, the New York piece only came out yesterday. I threw him a smirk and a playful, "Have you been stalking me, Malfoy?" But inside my stomach was flipping and my brain was moving a mile a minute.

He simply shrugged, and smiled some more. Merlin that face will be the death of me. Feeling I was walking a dangerous path, I responded with a more serious answer.

"But yes, work has been amazing. I've been travelling and meeting the most amazing people. I still can't believe I get paid to do it, I pinch myself every morning when I wake up in a different place."

"Still the same Rosie then I take it," he said, playfully rolling his eyes, "blind to her talents and stubborn in her belief that she is completely undeserving."

"Oh hey now, I never said that, I work bloody hard," I grinned. "So how about yourself? You're not doing so bad yourself from what I hear."

"Been stalking me, Rosie?" he smirked.

"Merely paying attention," I chuckled back.

_Are we flirting?_

"Well then, you've probably heard I opened a restaurant a few months back, it's been manic. I haven't really had a moment to myself these past months but just last week I found someone to take over managing things for a while. I'm going to take a bit of time off and regroup. To tell you the truth, I'm bloody terrified of doing nothing though." As the words left his mouth, for the tiniest second his face fell.

Instinctively, I reached across and grabbed his hand. "Oh I'm sure you'll find some way to manage. I know what you mean though, I've been so busy for so long I can't even imagine what would happen if I just stopped."

He hummed his agreement and we fell into a slightly awkward silence, still holding hands.

He squeezed my fingers causing an accidental sigh to escape my lips. Realising my mistake I tried to pull back, but he held on tighter, using his other hand to pull up my sleeve.

Grinning as he spoke, "I have to say, I'm not surprised but I am a little bit wounded, Rosie."

Phew, I was in the clear, this was familiar territory.

"Just because I'm six years older, doesn't mean I'm any less terrified of needles Scor."

I used my free hand and returned the favour, pulling up the sleeve on his right arm to reveal a small long stemmed rose inked onto his skin. How that came about was without a doubt my favourite memory of all time.

**7****th**** year, a few weeks before NEWT exams**

"Baxter bailed." I huffed loudly as I plonked myself down on the bench at the breakfast table. "What a dick-wad."

A snort from my left indicated not everyone found my situation quite so tragic.

"Dick-wad?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?" the blonde questioned, with an ever amused smile plastered on his smug face.

"A wad of dicks. Duh. Pretty self-explanatory I'd say Scor, but more importantly, _completely_ beside the point." I sighed again, hoping for double the amount of sympathy.

"Aw, you're right, I'm sorry." He reached the arm that wasn't clutching his morning coffee around my shoulders and squeezed.

"Poor Rosie, whatever are you going to do on this fine day now you've got nobody to snog behind Madam Puddifoot's?"

Ignoring the sarcasm, I frowned and rested my head in my hands.

"Ugh, why me?"

This received another chuckle followed by a bread roll catapulted at my face.

"Well now you're free as a bird, how about a little adventure of our own?"

I perked up. Scorpius had that mischievous glint in his eye that had only ever resulted in some of our best pranks.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Hah, you got over that heartbreak pretty fast."

"You win some, you lose some." I shrugged.

"Very true, Rosie. Very true."

Grabbing my hand we then made our way out of the Great Hall and down towards Hogsmede.

"NO. Absolutely not. No way."

Scorpius was currently stood behind me, both arms round my shoulders and was gently shoving me in the direction of across the street. I was putting up considerable resistance.

"Aw please Rosie, I thought you loved me."

The bastard had the nerve to laugh.

"Well if this is the definition of love then I hope I never love anyone ever."

I could feel, as well as hear, him stifle a guffaw type of laugh as his front was pressed flush against my back.

"You're so dramatic."

I wiggled a bit and was able to turn myself round to face him, still locked in his grasp.

"And you clearly have a death wish." I fixed him with a withering stare.

"Come on Rosie! Let's just look, and if you're still so vehemently against it we can go back."

I silently considered his offer. "Just look?"

"I promise." His head nodding, smirk still plastered on his stupid face.

I sighed in concession and his grip loosened. His eyes lit up and he grabbed my hand and pulled me across the busy street in the heart of muggle London.

There was a shrill ding from overhead as we pushed open the door and stepped inside. A girl, who couldn't have been more than a couple of years older than us immediately appeared from a door towards the back of the shop.

"Hello," she smiled, "is there anything I can help you with?"

Before Scorpius could get a word in, I responded, "we're just looking, thanks."

My eyes were immediately drawn to the multitude of heavily tattooed customer photos that adorned walls.

"These are mine." The server smiled, gesturing to the back left corner of the shop.

"You are incredibly talented." Scorpius smiled back at her.

She replied with a sickly sweet giggle. "I can show you some more of my designs if you like?"

"Please do."

"I haven't had a chance to tattoo these ones yet," she spoke, gesturing to a book she had pulled out from behind the counter. "But I'd really like to. May I say, you have incredible arms, I love to experiment on them."

Scorpius leaned on the counter, towards her, a flirty glint in his eye.

"Well I'm sure we can work something out."

_For fucks sake._

This exchange went on for several minutes. I spent the time flicking through the book of available designs and I will admit, despite my ultimate fear of needles, some were so intricately beautiful I almost felt tempted.

Luckily for my mother's heart, I was snapped out of my day dreams by a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"Ready to go?"

I hummed in response.

"It was great meeting you." Scorpius turned and smiled at the girl, who swooned in return.

"Don't forget to call me," she simpered.

I left the shop chuckling at the idea of Scorpius trying to use a phone.

"Where to next, casanova?"

For this I received a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Pub?"

"Pub."

We tucked ourselves away in the darkened corner of a muggle establishment, both devouring our preferred daytime muggle drink of alcohol: beer.

"So, tattoos was your grand plan, hey?" I through an unimpressed glare his way.

"I thought it would take your mind off things with Baxter." He replied, as if this justified why he thought someone stabbing ink into my arm repeatedly would make me forget that I was meant to be being kissed within an inch of my life right now.

I mulled this thought over in my mind. Normally a throw away date cancelling wouldn't bother me, but NEWTs were hard and I needed some sort of release.

"What would you get?"

Clearly he was expecting a harsher line of questioning as surprise flashed across his face.

"I was thinking some sort of animal. Something strong and resilient. Maybe a snake."

I snorted. "Not a dragon?"

"No way, snakes are far cooler than dragons."

"Disagree completely, point one; can snakes breathe fire? Point two; do snakes have an affinity for treasure? I think you'll find the answer to both of those is no, hence snakes are by far inferior to dragons."

He shrugged.

"You should get a rose." He mused.

I snorted again.

"Or a pig."

I chucked a coaster at him, shaking my head.

"A rose would be far too much of a cliché."

"Maybe, but cliché's are cliché's for a reason."

I shrugged, "you get one first, and I'll follow."

"We can't get matching rose's, Rose. Now that's a cliché."

"You get a rose, I can get a scorpion." I snorted.

"Coolest couple tattoo ever." He smirked.

"Yeah, now if only we were in a relationship."

An undetermined amount of time past, approximately equivalent to 4 and a half pints and a portion of chips each, before we decided it was probably best to head back soon if we didn't want to get caught.

"So, are you going to take her out?" I slurred slightly.

"Take who out?"

"You know, the girl?" I nodded, certain this was enough information to identify the girl in question.

"Which girl?" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"The girl with the hair." I grabbed the ends of my hair and wafted it around.

"Oh." He dazedly grinned. "Her. You should've led with that."

"SO? Are you?"

"Y-yeah, yes." He stuttered.

_Was Scorpius Malfoy nervous?_

"Well?"

"Well what?" His brow falling again.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go ask her." I let my words hang in the air between us, waiting expectedly for an enthusiastic reaction. When one never came I impatiently jumped out of my seat, grabbing him as I went. I dragged him out of the pub, down the street and towards the tattoo shop.

Through the window I could see the unnamed girl, she was leant on the counter, tapping her fingers on the glass. I didn't stop to look at Scorpius before opening the door and shoving him inside.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, the run from the pub to the shop causing my laboured breathing and the alcohol being responsible for my overly enthusiastic greeting.

The girl looked up, her eyes immediately falling on Scorpius. I went unnoticed.

Scorpius seemed to have lost his ability to throw a few words together so I jumped in.

"My name is Rose." I held out my left hand after realising my right was still attached to the boy beside me.

"Gabby." She smiled.

"This is Scorpius." I gestured to my right.

"I know," she blushed.

Unable to tell if the silence that followed was really as long as it felt in my head or if the alcohol was affecting me more than I realised, either way, I decided I couldn't stand it any longer.

"My friend would like to ask y-"

"For a tattoo. I would like a tattoo please." Scorpius cut me off.

I was too drunk to hide the shock that formed on my face. Turning to face him, I tried to catch his eyes to give him my famous 'what the hell' look. He seemed to be looking everywhere but at me.

"Sure." The girl responded. "What would you like?"

Then he looked at me, with the craziest look in his eyes. I knew exactly what he was going to say before the words left his lips but I was unable to stop him. Instead I found myself nodding.

"Oh merlin, yes! And I'll get a Scorpion. That would be hilarious"

In hindsight, sober Rose needs to have a stern talk with drunk Rose about the definition of hilarious.

Half an hour later and Scor was playing with the edge of the plastic wrap covering his 'fresh ink', his words. I was sat in the chair he had vacated moments ago, and I was feeling woozy. I looked down at the outline of my chosen design on my wrist and then at the tattoo gun in the hands of the girl whose name I'd already forgotten.

"Is it normal to feel like I'm about to throw up?" I whispered, unable to make my voice any louder.

Scorpius didn't hear, instead he was holding up his arm in the sunlight shining through the window, lost in intense fascination in our permanent mark of friendship. I wish I shared his amazement. Instead I was filled with fear. As the tattooist lifted the gun into the position I squeezed my eyes shut, letting out a little yelp of pain.

"I haven't even started yet, hun." She sighed, no amusement in her tone.

"Okay, okay. I can do this."

She brought the gun down onto my arm and the second I felt the first pin prick I let out a feeble, "I can't do this." Before sliding down the seat and onto the floor. Apparently I was out cold for 20 minutes. When I came to, the girl, who looked more like a floating head from my drunk and giddy position, informed me she wouldn't be able to tattoo me today and I should come back on Monday after eating a full meal. I tried to hide my smile from Scor but, again due to my state, I failed miserably. He didn't speak to me for a whole week after that, even when we arrived back at the castle 15 minutes after curfew and got stuck in detention cleaning the trophy room together. I eventually forced him to talk to me by throwing various food items at his head over dinner. It was the mash potato that did it. He shouted at me for being a 'shit friend' who 'fainted on purpose' and said that I owed him big time. After that everything went back to normal and we spent the whole evening sat on the banks of the Black Lake hysterically laughing at his surprisingly cool tattoo. When I was in bed later that night, right before I fell asleep, I thought how funny it was that he had a permanent mark belonging, in a way, to me.

**Christmas Eve, Present day**

After the initial euphoria from recounting old memories had worn off it was as if someone had put an awkward spell on me. I couldn't string together a sentence for the life of me. My only saving grace was the fact that shops were about to shut and I still had one more present to buy. I hurried out of the pub, my mind reeling, my palms clammy and my heartbeat erratic.

_This is ridiculous._

I mentally chided myself as I walked away.

_Why are you getting so worked up over a boy who fell off the face of the earth and failed to mention it to you?_

I spent the rest of the evening trying and failing to convince myself that Scorpius Malfoy was not worth another second of my thoughts, but a niggling feeling in the back of my mind told me there was something more to it than that.


	2. Christmas Day

**Christmas day**

We were all sat in the extended living room in the Burrow. Everyone had doubled up on the chairs and sofas, the air was hot and there was an overwhelmingly distinct aroma of turkey and cinnamon buns, which were currently being scoffed by various family members.

It was home.

Then, like clockwork at precisely the same time as always, Uncle Harry tapped his glass with a nearby piece of cutlery.

_How very muggle._ I mused, as I did every year.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?"

The next few moments were filled with 'shushes' and Fred and James making inappropriate jokes, but eventually everyone fell silent.

"I'd just like each of you to take a minute and look around. This right here is what Christmas is about." Harry gestured at the crowd gathered.

"Friends, family, and love. I don't know about you, but every year when we all gather here, in what is clearly too small a space for so many smelly boys." He paused briefly as a light smattering of laughter made its way around the room. "I realise all over again how lucky we are to have this amazing family. People always talk about Christmas wishes and New Year's resolutions, but as I'm stood here today, I have no need for wishes, or hope for change. I have everything I have ever dreamed of. So, I'd like us all to raise our glasses, to everyone in this room, I couldn't have dreamt, even in my wildest dream, that I would be blessed with such an incredible family." He paused again before jokingly adding, "Except my awful sons of course."

This was met, by a fair few family members, with what I've since come to call a 'wet chuckle'. It's where someone is on the verge of ugly crying but they bring it back just in time with an attempt at a light laugh. The silence lifted as quickly as it fell. Uncle Harry was wise, and had learnt it was impossible to keep a room full of Potter's and Weasley's quiet for more than a few minutes , especially when they were all waiting to open presents and were probably getting hungry again.

Ginny, along with most of the cousins let out a whoop of appreciation, Mum's eyes were filled with tears, she has proven herself to be queen of the wet chuckle over the years. She leant back against Dad, her hand reaching out to squeeze Harry's shoulder. Dad softly banged his glass of firewhiskey on the table repeatedly as he dropped a quick kiss on Mum's head.

Teddy's baby was gurgling away and quickly re-became the centre of attention amongst his parents and aunties and uncles, an embarrassing number of which were misty eyed.

I was stood still in a room full of content, slightly drunk people, all of whom were laughing and hugging. Sadness wasn't the word to describe it. I guess being away for so long it is easy to forget what you're missing.

The same atmosphere that had felt comforting not five minutes ago suddenly felt suffocating. I sunk back through the crowd, clutching my drink. Continuing until I felt the sharp whip of the freezing winter winds against my skin. I could feel my chest rising and falling and yet there didn't seem to be enough oxygen in the air to catch my breath.

With the faint laughter from the house still ringing in my ears I walked in the direction of the tree house we had built when we were kids. As I reached the rope ladder, I turned my gaze upwards, remembering all the happy summer tea parties, games of hide and seek, and my first date. Only then did I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

For a few brief moments I just stood there, enjoying the calm that only the quiet could bring. After months of traveling on my own, I'd become accustomed to the silence.

I turned when I heard the soft crunch of feet in the snow.

"We are a noisy bunch, aren't we?" Al said with a knowing smile.

I let out a sigh laced with frustration.

"Stop doubting yourself, Rose." He took out a cigarette and a lighter.

I snorted. "How very muggle of you." Like father like son, I privately noted.

He raised his dark bushy brows as he held the smoke between his lips and lit the end.

"So you aren't Miss Family. Who cares? You saw what you wanted and you took it. I bet every single person in there has looked at you at some point and thought 'how fucking cool, how come I don't get to travel the world and have all these awesome adventures?'" He inhaled deeply, and for the briefest of seconds I could have mistaken him for a wise philosophy professor with his rugged stubble and dishevelled head of hair. Then he was surrounded by a cloud of smoke and the illusion was shattered.

"Stop reading my mind, it's creepy."

He exhaled again, "You got everything you ever wanted since you were old enough to want anything Rose. You, my friend, are living the dream." He said as he lightly clapped my shoulder with his open palm, in the same way men congratulate each other after a friendly game of quidditch or as a 'happy birthday'.

"See you inside, yeah?" He turned and chucked the still lit stub on the ground.

Staring at the dying embers melting the thin layer of snow that had made its way through the spindly naked branches above, I murmured a 'yeah' in response. Despite the intent behind his words, I couldn't help but feel even worse. Maybe it was the fact that he was right that was bugging me the most.

Later that night I was in the kitchen making a cup of tea when I was accosted by my younger brother.

"How are you doing, Rosie?"

"It's been a long day, that's how I'm doing."

He chuckled, sitting down at the one end of the huge dining table that over the years had been extended at least 10 different times to account for everyone reproducing. I got a second mug from the cupboard, pouring the boiling water into the teapot. Leaving it to brew for a minute, I sat down opposite my ever lanky and extremely ginger, not so little brother.

"They have that effect on you, our family." He smiled. Hugo was still finding himself, career wise at least, and therefore he spent a lot of time babysitting and hanging around the Burrow. He was used to all the chatter, the constant comings and goings, the baby noises everyone made as soon as any child not yet walking entered the room. It was a very different world to the one I resided in.

"That's putting it lightly."

I poured the tea, added milk and a sugar to Hugo's mug, leaving mine black.

Grasping the cup as if trying to extract all the heat into my ever frozen hands, I realised I desperately wanted some much needed advice.

"I ran into Scorpius yesterday."

I noticed an undeniable yet subtle change in Hugo's countenance, as if he suddenly became more alert but he didn't want to scare me out of talking.

"Oh yeah? How is he?"

I nodded slowly, staring at my drink.

"He seemed good, said business was doing well, nothing ground-breaking." _Something seemed off though_, I mused. "It was like a weird blast from the past."

"You're smiling." He said in an accusatory voice that was a few decibels too high for a man with a voice as deep as his.

My eyes instantly widened. If anyone was to snap a picture of that precise moment, it would look as if I was suddenly shocked by the notion of a cup of tea.

"When are you off?"

"Just after lunch tomorrow."

"Are you staying here tonight, or do you want to come home?"

"I think I'll come home." I smiled, travelling had always been my dream, but there was something so comforting about the concept of home.

**Hugo's POV – Christmas Day, 10pm**

I was sure this time. In fact I was so sure I was willing to bet my entire life savings on it, and yes whilst that consisted solely of a few knuts and the sofa I was currently 'renting' in my mates apartment, I'd say the same if I was a millionaire.

I marched up the mile long drive, unsure I was headed in the right direction as I had only been to the Manor once before, way back when we were all in Hogwarts. Rose had got it into her head that the best way to celebrate the start off their last summer was by throwing a mad hatter's tea party. Of course she roped Scorpius into the madness, and so they spent the last few weeks of their sixth year, not revising, but party planning. Their grades suffered and their parents weren't too happy about it, but it turned out to be worth it. Everyone in their year went, and as I was family I got to go too. It was the party of the summer. People broke up, made up and hooked up. For someone who thrives off the drama of other people's social lives, I'd describe it as a turning point in my life. I decided from that moment that people were the most fascinating things and my love for caricatures and human depictions and cartoon strips arose.

That night I went back home and drew my first ever comic strip. As it stood now, I had enough for a short book and with any luck I was on the verge of signing a publishing deal. No one knows yet though.

Finally, I could see the manor, affirming that I was indeed speed walking up the right almost stranger's drive. Normally when I meddle in other people's lives I get nervous, a racing heart or sweaty palms. I didn't feel any of those worries this time. Because I was 100% right.

I hammered on the door. There was a bell but the constant knocking felt way more appropriate for the upcoming romantic scene that was playing out in my head.

Someone I didn't recognise answered the door. In fact their face was so unfamiliar that if it wasn't for the white blonde hair I might have questioned the fact I was knocking at the right door.

"Is Scorpius in?" I panted, half because I was out of breath from speeding down the drive, half because it felt called for given the enormity of the situation.

"Yes, he's thro-"

I cut him off, barging past the man and over the threshold.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY." I yelled, pausing in the grand marble covered foyer. I was dancing on the inside, what better setting than this for such a romantic showdown.

When there was no immediate show, I yelled again.

The man who answered the door, standing still, a look of intense befuddlement adorned his face.

I heard scuffling and the unmistakeable sound of slippers on Italian marble, and the man himself materialised, slightly groggy looking, his features awash with curiosity.

He rubbed his eyes as if to check they weren't fooling him.

"Hugo?"

"I'd be offended, but I don't have the time." I muttered dryly.

"Er," I saw his eyes dart to the guy by the door who shrugged in response. "Merry Christmas, mate."

"Oh please, I'm not here to exchange frivolities Malfoy. I'm here about Rose."

His eyebrows shot up.

"Rose? Is she okay?"

"I'd say she's suffering with a terrible affliction." The colour drained from his face. Oh my, this was too easy, and so fucking hilarious. "Has been for some time too."

His ran his hand through his hair in what I'm assuming was some sort of nervous tick. Brilliant.

"She's in love with you."

And I swear he actually got knocked backwards. Why aren't meddlings always this fun?

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"I mean that she's in L-O-V-E," I spelt it out for him to really drill my point home. "So? She's leaving tomorrow morning, what are you going to do about it?"

He looked like I'd just told him I'd slept with his mum and was eloping with his Dad, but in a good way. Elated me is crap at analogies, sorry.

"I er- I- I," he stuttered.

_This was so going in my book._

**Scorpius's POV – 11:30pm Christmas day**

My main problem with this news is that this exact thing, weird dramatic yelling aside, happened a few years back when I was still working for my Dad. I'd been at the office since 7am, it was now 10pm. I was exhausted. I'd just got back to my flat and was about to jump in the shower, ready to leave this shitstorm of a week behind me when I heard a knock at the door. The wards set up repelled muggles and set an alarm off for people I didn't know, so I didn't think twice about answering it. When I swung the door open I was fully prepared to tell whoever it was to come back tomorrow, but I didn't get the chance. Hugo was grinning like a Cheshire cat and could barely hold his revelation in. Apparently he'd been picking up on clues for a while now, and he grew certain just after we left Hogwarts. He thought that given almost an entire 6 months in the adult world we would have figured it out ourselves already, but according to him, we were both far too dense and so he had decided to take matters into his own hands. He reluctantly admitted he was too scared to throw this at Rose as he wasn't sure she had realised it herself yet and she was too stubborn to hear it from anyone other than her own heart, but he figured by telling me, I could act on it. Help her realise.

He left in a whirl, completely unaware of what his revelation had done to me; I couldn't breathe, my palms were clammy and I felt like my heart was about to beat out of my chest. In retrospect, I think work had become so intense I was walking round in a state of constant exhaustion, and news this big was enough to send me over the edge towards a full blown panic attack. It was then I realised how badly I needed a break. I packed my bags that night, planning to take a portkey to anywhere far away. The one thing that stopped me from leaving then and there was Rose. It's ironic that the news that made me come to the realisation that I needed to get out of my life was the same reason I couldn't will myself to walk out of the door.

The next evening I found Rose in a rough looking bar, drowning her sorrows. It was the first time I allowed myself to be entirely consumed by _those _feelings. When I leant in for a hug, I inhaled her scent as if it was the oxygen I needed to survive. When she looked up at me, with her big sad eyes, my heart swelled and I wanted nothing more than to scoop her up and kiss away both our problems. But that wouldn't have been fair to her, knowing that I couldn't give her any more than the superficial surface level Scorpius that everyone in the office had come to know. She would know, and she would want to help, but she couldn't. I knew that only I could fix what was going on with me, and that thought alone broke my heart. When the paparazzi came and I was pressed against her in a tiny broom closet, it took everything I had to walk away. I didn't say goodbye, I didn't say anything. I left that night, and only when I had put several continents between us and I was certain that I wouldn't go running back to her if she asked did I allow myself to send word.

I went over this in my head a lot whilst I was away. Playing and replaying, "She is in love with you." Over and over. I wasn't sure how reliable a source Hugo Weasley was but that didn't mean I wasn't angry at myself for not just telling her, whether or not she felt it too.

_I love you. I really love you. But I need some time to figure out what it is I want to do with my life._

Wasn't that the most important rule to a solid friendship? Always tell the truth, no matter how vulnerable it makes you. But I didn't, and I spent the last six years certain I'd lost her forever.

Despite all these thoughts and doubts running through my mind, my feet didn't slow. I wasn't going to miss my opportunity again, Rose Weasley.

**Rose's POV – just before midnight, Christmas day**

_Come with me. Come with me._

_..._

_Come with me?_

_What else was I supposed to say when a frantic looking Scorpius turns up on my parent's doorstep just before midnight at Christmas?_

Those three words had been swimming round in my head, making me dizzy, for the last 24 hours. So why, when I finally uttered them did they make me want to vomit?

The conversation prior to me coming to this conclusion had been a blur. I briefly remembered feeling the warmth radiating from him, the type of warmth you only feel when you're standing entirely too close to a _friend_. I could recall him running his fingers through his dishevelled hair, his brow creased and the deep, shaky breath he took right before he uttered _those _three little words. And then panic.

"Come with me." I whispered, after a moment of shocked silence.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"Come with me." I repeated, masking my panic by speaking with the determination of someone who was completely sure.

"You are having a break from work, right?"

He nodded.

"Well then, come with me." I challenged. _Show me you mean it._

"I-err, okay. Okay!" he grinned, taking a step towards me.

"Okay." I nodded, trying my hardest to return a smile that didn't look like a grimace. But my efforts went unnoticed as he continued forward and wrapped me up in his arms, my constrained smile finding a home in the crook of his neck. I closed my eyes and inhaled.

_This was a good thing, right?_

**Hugo's POV**

I smirked to myself at this wholly unsurprising turn of events. I definitely deserved a drink for this particular meddle. Slinking out of the front room, which happened to have a perfect view of our front door, a position which I purposefully picked within our house upon returning from Malfoy Manor. For research purposes, of course.

I entered the kitchen, ready to enjoy the spoils of my efforts. Christmas really was the most fun holiday, for some reason or another everyone seemed infinitely more interested in love and relationships meaning it was extra fun to meddle in people's personal lives. Even I had fallen prey to those Christmas goggles once or twice, however in the case of Rose and Scorpius, I sincerely hoped neither would wake up one grey day in January ready to pull a runner.

A few minutes later my contemplative silence was disrupted by my drunk father, who had fallen asleep on stairs and had woken up in a foul mood, albeit slightly hilarious to onlookers. He stormed into the kitchen demanding answers.

"Could you please explain to me why the shit my only daughter is about to run away to Paris with that goddamn piece of crap Malfoy?"

I rolled my eyes and summoned him a glass of water and a mince pie.


	3. Ice Cold Fights and Red Hot Flirting

**EDIT: I corrected some grammar and added a few bits here and there! The rest of the story is coming soon (probably). I hope everyone is staying safe in these crazy times and that maybe this story can offer a little bit of relief from everything going on in the world.**

* * *

"So, this is me." I said as I pulled my hand back from his, using it to gesture to the door in front of us. We had just apparated into a narrow hallway and already it felt suffocating.

I pushed open the door and hauled my bag over the threshold. I was so acutely aware of being closely followed that all my movements felt observed and clumsy. I headed straight for the fridge, reaching for a chilled bottle of white wine and setting it down on the breakfast bar. I found two glasses that looked like they could hold a decent amount of alcohol, unscrewed the bottle cap and started to pour.

"Want a drink?" I questioned half way through pouring the second glass.

"Thanks." He responded, reaching out for his glass. I took comfort in the fact it wasn't the only one feeling horribly awkward.

I looked up and found Scorpius taking in the setting, I saw his eyes linger on the 2 suitcases, open and half packed, in the corner of the room.

"I only got here the day before I came home for Christmas, I didn't have time to unpack. Besides, a lot of the time I don't ever get round to unpacking."

"Ah yes, the glamorous life of the journalist." He shot me a joking smile.

"Oh yes, very glamouous. As you can see from this tiny studio apartment they keep me in. Not to mention the wondrous delights of having to magically iron my clothes every morning and not being able to find any underwear because, yet again, I left it all in another country." I chuckled, blushing slightly and inwardly cursing myself for bringing up my underwear.

"So am I correct in saying," he leaned across the bar towards me, a mischievous glint in his eyes, "that whilst you're out there interviewing important people, asking all those hard hitting questions about the economy and international relations, that you're doing so, commando?"

_Well there was nothing to do now but steer into the skid._

I directed my eyes downward, letting out a sigh as if I was contemplating world peace, then glanced back up, through my lashes.

"Oh yeah, in fact we have a running bet in the office of who can talk to the most people going _rogue._" I responded, lowering my voice and praying to Merlin himself that my eyes were sparkling mischievously.

"Is that so, Weasley?" He smirked, leaning further into the bar. "And what are the odds on you?"

"Asking from a purely informational point of view?" I narrowed my eyes, a seductive smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

"Why, of course. I'm thinking of placing a bet myself."

"Well, if you hoped to make any money, you've picked the wrong horse in me, Malfoy."

"Is that so?"

I bit my lip and spoke slowly, enunciating each word. "Currently, I'm on evens."

Unsure where all the anxiety I had felt half a glass of wine ago had gone and when exactly we'd started talking about the likelihood of me wearing knickers, I could feel the heat rising up my neck. This thought alone was enough to bring back all the nerves, so I broke eye contact and downed a few large sips of wine. Never before had I been so grateful to be separated by a slab of marble.

Thankfully, the following charged yet equally awkward silence was interrupted by a sharp knock on the door.

_Oh shit._

"Could I use your bathroom?" he asked as I passed him to answer the door. I pointed him to the only other door in the room and he murmured a thanks.

Once I'd heard the click of the bathroom lock, I pulled the door open and stepped into the hall.

"ROSE!" A dark haired man in his mid-twenties greeted me. He was holding both arms in the air as if celebrating my appearance, in each hand was a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Lucas, hey!" I feigned enthusiasm. He didn't notice.

"We missed you, darling! I came to get you to join the party, but I thought first we could have a party of our own." He raised his eyebrows suggestively and moved his face towards mine.

I swerved just in time, his lips colliding with my cheek, and brought both hands to his chest, pushing him back a pace.

"I can't tonight."

"Oh yeah, busy?"

Scorpius chose this perfect moment to flush the toilet and despite it being a rather modest noise it was obvious enough for the reaction that ensued. Lucas's eyes widened as he took another step back. One arm flew out in front of him, pointing an accusatory finger.

"Is that a-?"

"Yes." I was definitely beet red, "Now piss off!" I shoved his shoulder lightly, smiling despite the situation.

I shut the door behind him just as Scorpius re-emerged. Seriously, you couldn't have planned it better, unless of course you'd planned for it not to happen at all.

"Anything interesting?" Scorpius enquired from across the room.

"Just a work thing. Do you want to order food?"

For the rest of the evening we ate pizza and drank wine, and honestly it was like we'd never been apart. Except for the fact that that electricity that had entered the room during our earlier conversation never completely left.

I lay in my bed that night, with Scorpius snoring softly on the sofa literally 5 feet away, too excited to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of the shower running and desperate for the loo. I did that squirmy thing you do when you really need a wee and decided the best course of action would be to distract myself. I hopped out of bed, and made two cups of coffee, busying myself by reading the newspaper left on the kitchen bar from before Christmas.

You know that feeling you get when you really need to go and you get in close proximity to a toilet and all of a sudden it's a thousand times harder to hold? I had that from the second I heard the water shut off. I was practically dancing when the lock finally unclicked and a towel clad Scorpius emerged. I sprinted the 2 metres across the room, hand briefly burning from coming into contact with Scorpius's glorious abs as I shoved him out the way, but no time to appreciate. I justified my mad dash with a high pitched squeal,

"NEED A WEE!"

When I returned, I was greeted by an amused 'good morning' and a good humoured smirk. Slightly flushed I directed his attention to the coffee on the counter, extremely disappointed that my guest was now fully dressed.

Note to self: in order to take full advantage of topless Scorpius, drink less liquids before going to bed.

"I see you didn't forget to pack underwear this time, Weasley?" he snorted into his coffee.

Apparently I'd lost all the confidence that had consumed me last night as this was all it took to turn me into a bumbling mess, never mind the fact that the garment in question was actually pyjama shorts that had ridden up a bit, and I wasn't just waltzing about in my underwear.

In an attempt to regain a modicum of composure, I pulled my camisole down over my hips and made a beeline for my coffee. Cradling the mug in my palms I started,

"So, I have to head into the Paris office this morning, but I've got a bit of free time at lunch."

I sorted of ended it like a question in the hopes he'd take the hint.

"Lunch it is." He smiled across at me. "I'm excited to spend some time wandering the Parisian streets, I've never been here before."

And that would have been a perfect morning had it just ended there, however I was still in a bit of a state from early morning inappropriateness with a boy I'd only just reacquainted myself with after 5 years who was now sharing my single room apartment in Paris for the next week or so. I finished my drink quickly and disappeared into the bathroom to prepare for a day in the office. I returned wearing a flowery day dress, tights and work and ice appropriate footwear. My hair was pinned up in a respectable and professional bun. Next to the door sat my work satchel, winter coat and scarf.

"Right." I said, mentally checking I had everything I needed. "You ready?"

I was staying in an apartment only five minutes' walk from the Paris office, and the streets were so pretty that I didn't bother apparating. Scorpius didn't seem to mind as he walked in step next to me. I pointed out a bakery I knew that served the best croissants, and the general direction of the Eiffel Tower and the river Seine.

Then we arrived at my office doors and it all went tits up.

I swear my intentions were innocent and that I didn't mean to feel him up, but unfortunately for all involved, my hormones took over and what started out as an accidental hand on arse during a spontaneous hug (initiated by him), turned into a full blown grab and squeeze situation. I almost immediately (well, I'm only human) jumped back from him, looking down to hide the blush creeping up my neck and onto my face, and walked through the revolving doors that led to the office. Once inside the building I instinctively threw my head in my hands and let out a public-appropriate level scream, only to look up and realise that I was in fact standing inside a glass building and the guy I fancied and just sexually harassed was staring at me with the most comical look of shock and wonder on his face. I would have laughed had I not been on the verge of tears. I threw my hand in the air in what I hoped would look like a casual wave before bolting up the stairs. I arrived on the 8th floor out of breath and sweaty just as my boss stepped out the lift opposite me.

"Morning Rose, ah you're also on the post-Christmas holiday exercise plan? Good, good. I'll put you in touch with my wife and you can exchange tips."

_Perfect._

You'd think that would be enough embarrassment for one person to deal with in a day, right? Well, you'd be wrong. Because, guess who turned up at the Receptionist's desk 5 minutes before we'd agreed to meet _downstairs _for lunch? I was first made aware of his presence through a tannoy announcement from our receptionist, Clarissa, stating very happily that a handsome blonde boy with a huge bouquet of flowers had arrived to collect Miss Weasley, but not to worry because she'll deliver him to me. A few minutes later, a very unflustered Scorpius was escorted through our open planned office, and from what I could tell he had definitely been given the scenic tour considering he appeared from the behind me and my desk was right at the front of the room. I have to hand it to him, for him to look that cool, calm and collected, after being gawked at by all my wonderful (said through a strained smile) colleagues, he must either be a marvellous actor, or a robot.

As we made our way out the building, I suggested taking the stairs, careful to walk a few steps behind him in order to thoroughly check his behind for some sort of remote control or button panel.

Lunch was like something out of a movie. We picked a restaurant overlooking the river, we ordered a bottle of wine and 2 huge bowls of pasta, swapping halfway through. At one point I laugh so hard I spat a half chewed prawn across the table onto Scorpius's face. Normally this would probably mean the end of the date but in this case it just led to us both crying with laughter. I got the bill as Scorpius used the restrooms and I spent the entire time pinching my arm. I was in complete and utter disbelief at how well this not-at-all-well-thought-through plan was going, and if I'm being completely honest, I couldn't fully believe my feelings either. It was bloody annoying because I was turning into _that _girl, and as a rule I generally hated _that _girl. But when she was me I low-key loved it.

_Oh god, I'm turning into such a sap._

When Scorpius returned, I grabbed his hand and we walked across the nearest bridge, stopping halfway.

I was a bit drunk so when he put his arm round my shoulders, I returned the gesture by winding mine round his waist, squeezing his side with my hand. He squeezed back, pulling me close enough that I caught a whiff of his delicious aftershave.

_This feels like a slippery slope._

I pulled away slightly, not detaching completely but relaxing both our grips.

"I should probably get back to work at some point, we've been almost-" I stopped to check my watch, "2 HOURS?! Holy shit, okay its fine, we just need to go back now."

I wriggled out of his embrace and span on the spot. In hindsight I probably looked a bit manic.

"Rose?" An amused voice cut through my freak out.

"Just trying to figure out which way is back." I said, still spinning frantically.

I felt two warm hands grab my hips and steady me and the next thing I knew I was staring directly into his stormy grey eyes, they were twinkling in the winter sunlight.

"Or you could just play hooky?" He cocked an eyebrow, eyes glancing down towards my lips. His face was very close to my face, I could smell the wine on his breath and feel the warmth radiating off him. He inched closer and his eyes fluttered shut.

_Holy shit. Is he about to kiss me?_

"NO." I kind of yelled in his face, startling both of us back into reality. Returning to a normal volume I expanded, "meeting. I err- I have a meeting."

He let go of my waist and I had to take a step back to steady myself. His face seemed to flash with disappointment momentarily, but then it was gone and I was trying to work out if I had imagined it.

"Oh, okay. There's a gallery downtown I wanted to check out anyway." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sure." I flashed him a smile. "See you later."

I turned around and headed in a vaguely familiar direction. I didn't feel drunk anymore.

I got back to my desk but I couldn't concentrate for the life of me. I ended up daydreaming through an entire hour long meeting, and when it was over I was so distracted I forgot to leave the board room. And that's where Amber found me.

Amber was hired around the same time as me so we had been grouped together for all the training, and we had been ranked against each other every time we had to compete to get an article, it had always been neck and neck. There had been a large-ish intake of new hires when we started, within my first 12 months there had been around 100 entry level journalists, Amber and I were 2 of the 7 to make it to the position we currently held – travelling and constantly researching, interviewing and writing.

When she realised that something wasn't right, she grabbed my arm and dragged me to the one meeting room in the office that didn't have glass walls. All she had to ask was what was wrong before I welled up.

Now I wouldn't call it crying, but one or two tears may have overflowed from my traitorous eyes during the conversation. I wasn't a crier, and I definitely didn't cry over boys. I was however, a big fat rambler.

"I'm just so confused, Amber. I haven't seen him in 5 and a half years and all of a sudden he's living with me in Paris? And there was coffee and wine and pasta and coffee and no underwear, for fuck's sake we might as well have acted out lady and the tramp but with regurgitated shrimp and where Scorpius is the lady and I'm the tramp." I inhaled as if I'd been underwater for a record amount of time and was taking my first breath after returning to the surface.

"Woah, woah, woah, Imma need you to back up a bit for me Rose, okay? And no underwear? Seriously? Rose it's freezing outside, do you want to catch frostbite? But also, mad respect," She held out her fist for me to bump, "I saw him during Clarissa's 'meet the office family' tour, that guy is bonkers beautiful."

I chuckled despite myself and shrugged.

"Okay, sorry. We flirted a bit and at one point I thought maybe he was going to kiss me so I sort of screamed, but aside from that we've just been catching up. I mean, there's a lot of that to do, we used to tell each other everything, so you can imagine how long that will take."

"Everything?"

I nodded.

"Did you tell him about Lucas?" She sent me a pointed look that made me turn an embarrassing shade of fuchsia whilst simultaneously heightening my desire to want to crawl up and die in a hole.

"What should I do?" I whined, "I don't know what I'm doing, and I don't know how to act around him anymore. Do I joke, do I flirt or do I tell him to go home?"

"Those are all rather extreme options, Rose. Why don't you start by figuring out what you want?"

I took a moment to contemplate this piece of ludicrous advice before nodding my approval.

It sounds so lame, which is probably why I hadn't been able to admit it to myself until now, but I really just wanted my best friend back. I just couldn't figure out in what context. That was the priority, and no matter where that landed me relationship-wise I probably owed it to Lucas to talk to him about it. Amber told me he was going to the work Christmas party tomorrow evening, so that was one problem sorted.

I'd be lying to myself if I didn't admit I wanted to jump on Scorpius, after all, those feelings had been ruminating for well over 6 years, and all I had to do was look at him and I was weak at the knees. But how do you successfully turn a friendship into a relationship without ruining the foundations, especially given my job. And more to the point, did I even want a relationship? It seemed impossible. Amber suggested maybe the key was to not think about the consequences and just trust in the moment that I'd do what felt right.

_Interesting. I wouldn't have to overthink and stress myself out, not to mention this plan definitely had a higher chance of me finally scratching that itch._

…_.._

_Merlin that had been some strong wine._

"So," Amber started, "you really screamed when he tried to kiss you?"

I covered my face with my hands and nodded. She chuckled.

"That's not the best sign, babe."

Still hiding behind my hands I grumbled in response.

"Do you think he noticed?" I peeked through my fingers to gauge her response.

"Oh, no, I'm sure he didn't notice, after all you did mention he was deaf and blind, didn't you?" She gave me a look that told me she was getting far too much enjoyment out of my inability to socialise.

I must have looked worried because she immediately followed up. "Oh hun, don't worry yourself too much. Have you considered the fact that you freaking out at the chance of getting intimate with him is just a sign of how much you like him? I mean, no man can ever normally shake the ice cold Rose Weasley."

I had considered that, briefly, then I had immediately considered throwing myself off a cliff.

"Am I really that unshakeable?"

"Oh yeah," she smirked, "it's probably why you're able to have so much sex."

"Just because I like sex doesn't mean I don't have feelings, you know. And I wouldn't say a handful of guys constitutes as so much sex." I huffed.

She gave me a pointed look. "How many casual relationships have you have since I've known you?"

_Four._

I mumbled under my breath, hoping Amber wouldn't catch it. She did.

"And how many of them turned into relationships?"

_Zero._

I shrugged, directing my gaze to my feet.

"What was that, Rosie? Did you say zero? Because you would be correct!"

"I've been focused on my career, so what?"

"I'm just saying, for someone who doesn't get _feelings _often, it might be worth exploring them."

Walking back to the flat I had that horrible pit in your stomach feeling you get when you are dreading something you have to do. This was why I generally avoided relationships, you never had to deal with this. I knew though, that if anything was to happen with Scorpius, I'd have to talk to Lucas first. We were super casual, but we were also friends. It was only recently that we'd become friends with benefits for lack of a better description. He was also hired around the same time as me and despite never talking much, we were acquainted. We ran into each other at a conference a few months back, we didn't know anyone else there and that is normally a recipe for acquaintances to become temporary best friends. We had a few drinks, we had a dance in the bar, and he asked me to go back to his, I declined due to my early start the next day. The next few times we saw each other we had been in separate parties until one night we ended up in the same restaurant on two separate dates. I'm ashamed to admit it, but that was the first night we slept together. It was fun and flirty and believe me, after a long hard week, it was the perfect stress reliever.

I wasn't sure about Scorpius, but I knew that on the off chance he tried to kiss me again tonight, that I couldn't wait until tomorrow night to talk to Lucas. He would understand. That wasn't why the pit in my stomach wouldn't go away. It was because I had _always_been sure before. Every man I'd been on a date with, every time I'd gone home with someone, I'd always known that it was the right thing to for myself, but with Scorpius I'm not certain. I wasn't some career-obsessed, relationship-hating floozy, I'd just never been interested in someone enough to consider being in a relationship. And now what I wanted more than anything was to be sure.

_And to be close enough to inhale his scent again._

_Shut up, brain._

I wasn't mentally prepared for what happened when I opened my apartment door. I was greeted to a pacing Scorpius, brow furrowed, eyes full of concern.

Just as I was about to ask what was wrong, he stopped pacing, and turning to face me, said with earnest.

"I'm so sorry for earlier, Rose. I just thought- And I just wanted—And- and Paris!" He gestured, somewhat manically, with his arms.

I chuckled quietly, "Scorpius, relax, its f-"

"It won't happen again, I promise Rose." His brow creased even further as he looked me directly in the eyes. I could feel the tiny smile slide off my face, as my face moved to mirror his. Although his frown was made up entirely of concern, mine was childish anger.

"NO." I yelled in his face for the second time that day.

Uncertainty overtook his face, and as he opened his mouth, most likely to vocalise his confusion I yelled no again, as if talking to a misbehaving animal. I then turned on my heel and walked back out through my front door, apparating as I passed over the threshold.

Lucas wasn't home, so I waited. He turned up 2 hours later to be greeted by me sat on the doormat, back resting against the door. He stumbled slightly, having probably just spent the evening in the pub, and upon noticing me, he took a slightly longer than average blink. I stood up.

"My guess is that this isn't a booty call." He smiled.

I pursed my lips and shook my head slightly.

"I'm sorry." The words left my mouth before I had chance to contemplate their meaning.

He smiled his response.

"I heard you were seen leaving the office with a blonde hunk earlier."

I looked down at my hands, fidgeting slightly under his gaze.

"Is it the infamous toilet flusher?"

"The one and the same." I grimaced.

"Well," he sighed and took a step towards me, "I hope he makes you happy."

"Thanks." I smiled up at him.

He lifted his hand up to my face, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear in the most endearing gesture. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

_When did he get so close?_

"I'll miss you too." I whispered back, seemingly unable to speak louder than him. Or at least, that's what I told myself.

My eyes were stuck on his as his fingers lightly traced a pattern on my cheek. He brought his lips down gently on mine in what could be described as a friendly peck at best. He pulled back, his eyes fluttering open to capture mine again. A breeze of slightly melancholic nostalgia was all it took before his fingers had plunged themselves into my hair, grabbing a fistful and pulling in a way that made my insides twist. The force at which his lips collided into mine knocked me back a few paces, my back slamming into the wall, the only thing preventing my head from doing the same was his protective hand knotted into my hair. His other hand snaked round my waist, pulling me into him. My arms instinctively wound round his neck, pulling his face further down, towards mine. It was only after several minutes of steamy kisses, roaming hands, and odd arse grab did I pull away. I rested my forehead against his, panting slightly.

"Always a pleasure, Weasley." He murmured through swollen lips.

I couldn't help but release a breathy laugh before fully retreating.

"I'm sure I'll see you around." Waving briefly I turned and sped down the corridor away from his apartment. The second I was out of his warm grasp, my brain started whirring.

I forgot I had the ability to literally transport myself to my flat in seconds and ended up doing the 30 minute walk home. This wasn't even close to enough time to clear my head. When I reached my building I considered walking round the block again, however I was concerned that even if I walked round the whole of Paris I wouldn't be able to explain my dubiously dishevelled appearance.

Smoothing my hair down, I walked inside.

Scorpius must have heard my key in the door as when I entered he was staring at the entrance with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Hi." I breathed, unable to keep the guilt off my face.

He gave me a once over with his eyes, shaking his head slightly in what appeared to be disbelief.

"What am I doing here, Rose?" He sounded desperate and worn out.

_After one day._

I willed my brain to shut up.

"You're here to be with me." I stamped my foot almost unnoticeably out of protest for what he was implying.

"Am I?"

I nodded, my eyes betraying me by glossing over.

"Is that what you want?"

After a moment of my looking round, anywhere but at him, he repeated himself.

"Is it?"

"I don't know! I don't know alright, Scorpius? What did you expect? That you'd just come to Paris and all of a sudden it would be like you never left? You can't expect me to not have a life just because all of a sudden you've decided to talk to me again." My voice wobbled towards the end of the sentence.

_Merlin was I pathetic._

He looked wounded.

"Oh that is rich coming from the girl who just ran off and shagged someone she may or may not be currently dating." He sneered in a manner that I would have taken for pure hatred had I not known him.

_Tell him you didn't shag anyone. Tell him you didn't shag anyone._

"Well what did you expect me to do? When you ran away my life didn't just stop you know!"

_Oooft. Well, almost._

"What am I meant to do with that, Rose? You invited me here. You were the one who wanted to reconnect. My life could have continued uninterrupted if it hadn't been for you butting your nose back in and dragging me out here to resolve some old, irrelevant and unrequited feelings."

I felt like I'd been stabbed in the chest, a burning feeling swelling and travelling throughout my whole body until I felt like I'd caught fire.

_How dare he?_

_"Well if that's how you feel what the fuck are you even doing here?"_ My voice didn't wobble this time, instead it cut through the air like a dagger, steely and cold.

"I don't know." He sighed, bringing his hand to his face in what could only be described as a look of utter exasperation.

We were both out of breath from yelling and being yelled at, and I wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and release the hoard of emotions from the last few days. But the haunter of my dreams and current nemesis was standing across from me holding the knife, and unfortunately for me, he was staying in my tiny studio apartment.

I could see the regret swirling on his face, but if I knew him at all I also recognised that it would stay there, along with his anger.

I shrugged, hoping he'd understand I was defeated.

I brushed past him on my way to the toilet and I saw out of the corner of my eye his arm outstretch slightly, as if on a reflex he was reaching out to grab me, to fix it, but he suppressed it just in time and I made it to the bathroom unscathed.

There I turned on every possible tap, then sat on the toilet and sobbed for the first time in my adult life.

_Screw you, Scorpius Malfoy._

When I'd finally emerged from the bathroom, Scorpius had been emitting soft snores from where he lay on the sofa. I'd crawling into bed, curling into a ball, willing the sheets to warm up my freezing body. After our fight, I hadn't noticed the chill creeping into my bones from my wintery walk through the streets of Paris in the middle of the night, but now it was all I could focus on. Well, that and what a colossal douche I had sleeping a few feet away from me. Amber had been right, I had to figure out what I wanted, and I had to let go of the idea that things between us could go back to how they were when we were kids.

I was awake most of the night, finally drifting off into a restless sleep just as the light started to peek through the blinds. When my alarm went off I let out a huge groan. I didn't function well on not enough sleep. Rolling out of bed, I made my way over to the kitchen area, eyes partially shut and arms outstretched, searching for the coffee.

I washed and dressed in a similar state of sleepiness, which is probably why I jumped when I returned from the bathroom to see Scorpius with his back to me, leaning against the kitchen counter. He was clearly lost in thought as he didn't turn round. I headed over to where he was standing, towards my second cup of coffee.

"Morning." He murmured, dazedly.

I shot him an uneasy smile as our eyes met.

"I have to go to work now, but can we talk later?" I asked, timidly.

He nodded, "lunch?"

"Okay, sure."


End file.
